The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Sugar Berry’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Sugar Berry’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera K326-2, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K326-4, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K326-2, the new cultivar has smaller leaves and with new leaves that have a purple tint rather than silver with dark veins.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K326-4, the new cultivar has an excellent crown count rather than a low crown count and shorter flowering stems.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Shanghai’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,859, the new cultivar forms a lower mound that does not get “stemmy” over time, has light pink rather than cream colored flowers, has main veins that are prominently dark rather than all the veins, and leaves that are rounder with shallower leaf lobes.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. small silver leaves with prominent dark veins,        2. spring and new leaves with a purple tint        3. light pink buds to white flowers on dark flower stalks,        4. repeat blooming on short, dark flower stalks,        5. small, multi-crowned, low mounding habit, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.